


Enchantress

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron has a flirty convo with Camille





	Enchantress

“Overboard is practically the best movie of all time”Aaron said to Camille 

“Well it is one of my favorites”Camille remarked 

“I introduced you to it remember”Aaron winked at her 

“I’ve seen you ogle Goldie Hawn”Camille teased him 

“I was a taken man already off the market ”Aaron says to his ex wife 

“All wrapped around my little fingers”Camille pressed her lips lightly against his cheek 

“You were and still are quite an enchantress”Aaron replies sort of swept away by her 

“I’ve been known to have that effect on you”Camille said


End file.
